character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Sayaka (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Wraith Sayaka is a character appearing in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc. Wraith Sayaka is one of the mutant wraiths who were created by Homura's powers when they were stolen by a group of Wraiths. She first appeared to Kyoko and Hitomi at Mitakihara's railway station (the same place where Sayaka witched out in the World of Witches), claiming she was the same Sayaka who was thought dead by the two girls. "Sayaka" explained that after she used all of her powers against the group of Wraiths that trapped her, she was drawn into another dimension, where she remained for an entire month. At the end, she was able to come back to Earth, where she met the two girls. Hitomi marched right up to "Sayaka" and apologized for what happened, saying that she didn't confess to Kyousuke her feelings when they met that day. After that, "Sayaka" began to act oddly: she asked Hitomi to hand Kyousuke over to her and told Kyoko that they had never been friends, leaving the two girls shocked. When "Sayaka" started to accumulate wraith power around her hand, Kyoko understood that she wasn't the real Sayaka, but she was a Wraith who took her appearence. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Wraith Sayaka Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc Gender: Appears as female Age: Appears as 14 Classification: Mutant Wraith, Fake Sayaka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Combat, Wraith Physiology, Flight, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Curse Empowerment (Wraith Sayaka's body is filled with curses), Flight, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Healing, Intangibility (Wraiths can appear from the ground), Magic Detection (Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girls' powers. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths), Weapon Creation (Wraith Sayaka can create cutlasses to wield or throw as projectiles), Sword Manipulation, Trajectory Manipulation (Wraith Sayaka can control the trajectory of the blades she throws), Platform Creation and Platform Manipulation (Wraith Sayaka can create platforms and move them to travel quickly), Pain Suppression (Wraith Sayaka is able to reduce and even nullify pain), Cloth Manipulation (Wraith Sayaka is able to control her cloak), Berserker Mode w/ Rhapsody, Speed Augmentation w/ Allegro, Air Manipulation w/ Typhoon, Sleep Manipulation w/ Lorelei's Melody, Music Magic (Wraith Sayaka can use music magic to regenerate herself), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (Wraith Sayaka can shapeshift into Sayaka's human form), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (Wraith Sayaka can use multiple laser beams), Miasma Emission (Wraiths can eminate miasma from their bodies), Selective Invisibility (Wraiths can't be seen by humans), Duplication (Wraiths can multiply themselves), Night Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation (Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls), Power Absorption (Wraiths were able to steal Homura's powers), Sealing (Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions), Power Mimicry (Wraith Sayaka can use the powers stolen from Homura), Time Stop (Wraith Sayaka can stop time), Time Manipulation, Temporal Protection, Temporal Rewind, Time Travel, Memory Manipulation, Memory Manifestation (Mutant Wraiths used memory manipulation to create illusions of Homura's acquaintances). Resistance to the followings: Memory Manipulation (Wraiths can resist Homura's memory manipulation), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (As a mutant Wraith, she is stronger than her original counterpart. Was also able to give Kyoko a better fight than Sayaka) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than her original counterpart and than Kyoko) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be more durable than her original counterpart. Was also able to survive multiple laser beams from Giant Wraiths) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens to hundreds of meters w/ lasers, Stinger and Lorelei's Melody Standard Equipment: Cutlasses that can be used as dynamite projectors Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to trick Kyoko and Hitomi, claiming to be the original Sayaka. She is also a very skilled fighter who can use Sayaka's techniques and Homura's time manipulation powers to confuse her opponents) Weaknesses: Overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Edge:' Wraith Sayaka slashes an enemy, dealing light damage. **'Stinger:' Wraith Sayaka charges forward, dealing critical damage. **'Squartatore:' Wraith Sayaka slashes enemies near her multiple times. *'Sharp Edge:' Wraith Sayaka slashes an enemy, dealing medium damage. **'Spark Edge:' Wraith Sayaka slashes an enemy with all of her energy. **'Collateral Edge:' Wraith Sayaka slashes an enemy, dealing critical damage. *'Typhoon:' Wraith Sayaka creates a whirlwind to hit the surronding enemies. *'Shooting Stinger:' Wraith Sayaka throws a sword towards an enemy. **'Splash Stinger:' Wraith Sayaka throws an infinite amount of swords, dealing high damage. *'Rhapsody:' Wraith Sayaka casts Berserk on herself. *'Healing Melody:' Wraith Sayaka restores an ally's HP. **'Purifying Melody:' Wraith Sayaka cures an ally's status effect. **'Infinite Melody:' Wraith Sayaka cures the selected character's stat aliments. *'Lorelei's Melody:' Wraith Sayaka casts Sleep on nearby enemies in a large area. *'Allegro:' Wraith Sayaka casts Haste on all allies. * Cutlasses: Wraith Sayaka is able to create cutlasses to wield or throw as projectiles. She is able to control the trajectory of the blades she throws. * Platforms: Wraith Sayaka is able to create platforms using magic. She is also able to move these platforms to travel quickly. *'Cloak:' Wraith Sayaka is able to control her cloak. She can also use the cloak to transport herself. *'Emotion Absorption:' Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls, turning them into emotionless beings. Along with emotions, Wraiths can also steal memories and powers from their victims, being able to use them for different purposes. *'Lasers:' Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands. *'Time Stop:' Wraith Sayaka is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter time stop with her. Gallery wraithsayaka1.png|Wraith Sayaka's human appearence. Wraithsayakarender.png|Wraith Sayaka's Wraith appearence. Wraithmadoka2.png|Wraith Sayaka's description. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4